


Resident Enis: Stars Above

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Resident Enis: Untold Stories [2]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I included my ship because I'm weak for this rarepair, M/M, MoRE MUSIC THANKS, Music made by me, Pining, ST A B ME, Stargazing, This feels like a dang commercial, This is where I get into backstory headcanons, This took two days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: Enis and Mark get stuck on watch together. So Enis decides to start stargazing, and Mark starts asking questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



Don’t expect a happy ending.

That was the first thing Mark learned in life. Happy endings were not his to be had, nor were they anything that would ever feasibly happen to him. He had learned long ago to accept it.

Yet Enis still had that stupid hint of hope about him, no matter what.

It was the one thing about him Mark never could understand.

How did he always manage that? 

Enis never gave him a straight answer once they were out of the woods, and it seemed like he never would. Just his luck. Mark had to expect that, especially when Dodger was allowing the silence to hang in the air for all it was worth.

He didn’t complain. Any time he could spend in something other than useless small talk was worth a million times what the small talk was worth, after all.

Even if it came at the cost of Enis’s happy skipping, his kazoo noises, and all the other sounds Mark had grown to accept and almost appreciate.

“Hey, look!” Dodger’s voice snapped into Mark’s thoughts, making him turn around to see her pointing at a cave on top of a ledge. “We can spend the night there!”

“B-but what if there’s--” Enis started to worry, but Mark cut him off before he could finish with whatever horrible monster he had found in the book that time. 

“I’ve got a machete, Dodger’s got a bat. We’ll be fine.”

One fight with a bunch of ants later, Mark sat down at the mouth of the cave, leaning against the wall. “I’ve got first watch. Dodger, you can get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Mark.” She patted his hair, and then laid down, resting her head on her legs, and tried to sleep.

Mark chucked her the supply bag, and she placed it on top of her legs as a small pillow.

At least it was something.

Enis sat down across from Mark at the mouth of the cave, looking outside, his mouth stretching into a small smile.

“The stars sure are pretty tonight. I mean, I wish we hadn’t missed the sunset, but it’s great that the sun’s not out, since I think I would be getting a rash if I was. Anyways. I mean. It’s really nice out, and, uh, the light’s nice. Hey, I think I see Orion!” Enis pointed out a few stars, his mouth never seizing its endless flapping.

“Why do you always do that?” Mark demanded, irritated.

“Do.... what, exactly?”

“Talk on and on!”

“Well, when I was in the mansion, it was really rare that people came, so I had to talk to myself, and I guess I just got in the habit of talking to myself a lot, because… I’m the only person that really listens… But anyways! Is that cassiopea?”

“Stop avoiding the question.”

“I’m not?”

“Yeah, you are.”

Enis looked away, his silence telling Mark everything his words wouldn’t.

“You’re afraid of being ignored, aren’t you.”

“Wh-what? No! I’m afraid of people forgetting me!” Enis replied, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

“...Figures.” 

“Mmph?”

“That you’d be afraid of being forgotten when you can live for as long as you d*mn want,” Mark muttered. Enis drew his hand away from his mouth.

“So what’re you scared of, Mark?”

Mark froze, his mind listing off plenty of things.  _ Fire, dying, losing Dodger, vampires, hellhounds, plenty of other monsters… _

“Mark? Everything okay?”

“How ‘bout we talk about something else. Like where you keep getting kazoos.”

“...Now you’re avoiding the question…” Enis trailed off, looking at the stars, tracing over a few with his finger, mouthing their names. “What were you and Dodger and--” Enis swallowed. “And Dave… What were you like before you came to the mansion?”

Mark shrugged. “Pretty much the same. Dave wouldn’t be quiet when he noticed someone was down. Bit too honest. Team mom, too. Never was quick on his feet…” He sighed. “That’s what got ‘im in the end.”

“I wish I knew what I did wrong… I should’ve saved him…” Enis glanced at his hands, and mumbled something just too low for Mark to hear.

“What was that?”

“I mean, I had the book, I knew the spell, why didn’t it work? Not even backwards…”

“No, after that. You said something.”

Enis shook his head.

“Nope. Nothing.”

A long silence held between them.

“What happened to make you come out here? A-and try to… Do whatever you and Dodger and Dave are trying to? Just travel? Or explore? Or stay alive?”

_ No, Enis, it’s a lot more than staying alive, it’s saving this world from monsters. _

“Well. What happened… It’s been a long time, alright. I don’t think I have the details down right anymore.” Mark’s words felt like they were tying his tongue up.  _ Of course you know, idiot! It’s right there! It’s the thing you’ve remembered for years! It’s why you tried to-- _

“That’s okay; I always like to hear about the people I meet, even if their stories aren’t true. Just go ahead and talk,” Enis answered, a smile breaking out across his face. Mark sighed.  _ You aren’t getting out of it now, it seems. _

“You won’t like it,” he warned.

“Is this going to be a sad story?”

“I don’t know.”  _ For me, sure. For you, I don’t know. _

That annoying sound of music started up, making Mark want to punch whatever it was, but he didn’t fight back against the sound he couldn’t identify a source of. It sounded like… a piano, perhaps? The tinkling keys answered him before he could even try to guess. Piano. Enis settled in, leaning in to better listen to Mark’s voice. Mark started softly.

“Have you ever heard

The tale of the murdered?

Have you ever heard

The tale of the broken soul…”

 

“Murdered?” Enis cut in. “That sounds horrible…” Mark shot him a glare, and Enis curled up slightly, resuming his listening. A few notes played, and Mark continued.

 

“A boy, alone, sits in his room

And watches the hours float by

But he can not anticipate

The sound that’ll make him cry.

 

“A doorbell rings,

The brightest song

That it has ever played.

The boy answers 

To see right there

Two beggars needing aid.”

 

“Beggars? Are they the ones who get murdered?”

“Enis, shut up. I actually have a song, and I’m gonna take it,” Mark snapped in reply. 

“S-sorry.”

 

“He brings them in

To help them out

But instead he then finds

The beggars he invited

Are no more than common fiends.”

 

“That… doesn’t rhyme, Mark.”

“I told you to shut up.”

 

“Two older humans then appear

To save the boy from his fate.

But he takes a box of matches

And he then escapes

With the house burning behind him.

And the monsters left to wait.”

 

“What were they, Mark?”

“What were who?”

“The monsters.”

 

“The vampires would die that night,

But with them their prey too

Under the might of that moonlight

The boy was remade anew…”

 

“Vampires…?” Enis asked, over the still playing piano. Mark nodded.

“They would’ve killed me. Instead I had to burn my house down, with my parents inside… It was the only way to get anyone out alive. We didn’t have any weapons to fight with.”

“...Can I… add to your song?”

“Ask the mystical piano player,” he muttered. The piano, as if expecting that, played two more notes, and stopped, leaving only silence. 

“I… guess that’s a no.” Enis looked away. “I… I’m sorry, Mark, I… I thought… Maybe… it was just…”

“Yeah. No. Vampires were what took everything from me then. I over-reacted, sure, but it was their fault.”  _ And yours. Because you invited them in. _

“So no wonder you tried to--” Enis pulled a finger across his neck. Mark nodded.

“So. Now you know my half of the story. What’s bugging you? You’re acting like someone killed your cat.”

“I… well…” Enis trailed off. “I… I mean, it’s not important.” 

“What?”

“I used to have a sister, see. She was really, really nice. About five years younger. Her name was Katelyn. Everyone called her that. Katelyn Lillian H--” He cut himself off. “Katelyn Lillian. I called her Katie-Cat. She always loved to play… Anything I could come up with, she would want to play with me…” He smiled. “Even if it was just something silly. There were lots of things like that, see… I wasn’t that good at making up games, but she loved it…”

“What happened to her?”

“I… A week after I… I guess I died? Man, that’s weird, thinking about that… But a week after I became… y’know, a vampire and all… She… She died.” Enis turned away. “A vampire got her too. So I told Father that, and he left, leaving just me and the guards. So… Yeah, not as interesting.”

“Did you see the vampire who got her?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you ever get revenge on them?” Mark demanded. “Anyone who kills a kid--”

“I didn’t. I couldn’t. I’m afraid I can’t,” Enis interrupted. “It was a new vampire. They couldn’t control themself. And I… I know they liked Katie-cat, they wouldn’t kill her, ever.”

Mark looked at Enis closely. “Don’t… Don’t you dare tell me--”

“It was an accident.”

“You killed your  _ own  _ sister?”

“I wasn’t myself; I was scared; it was right at the start; I figured it out, I swear--” Enis startled rattling off excused, and Mark grabbed him by the shoulder. “Don’t kill me, please, I--”

“...You’re right, Enis.”

“What?”

“It was an accident. So listen. If you ever do anything like that to Dodger or me, you’re dead.”

“I know. I remember the rules,” Enis mumbled. “J-just-- Hey, look at those stars!” Enis suddenly said, excitement in his tone, seeming to forget about his sister for a second. “They’re so beautiful tonight. Not as pretty as--” He cut himself off with another comment. “Do you see the big dipper? I can hardly ever find those, I keep getting lost in the sky…”

“...Enis?” Mark asked, letting go for an instant.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you try to talk to humans if you’re a monster?”

“Because I need to make it up to Katie-cat someday.” He smiled at the stars. “She always loved to talk to people, too… Even if I was the only one around. She was so kind, and friendly, and a bit annoying… But… I… I stopped her from living the life she would’ve… So I make sure to live the life that my sister would want for me. Every day.” He turned to Mark. “I guess it wouldn’t make sense to you, since you never had a sibling, but… It’s a sort of thing, I guess… That I want to keep her alive in some way… and I choose to do it by living each day to the fullest.”

“...That’s really sappy.”

“Yep!” Enis laughed slightly, and Mark froze up. Why did he want to take Enis by the cheeks and kiss him? There wasn’t any reason to even try.

_ He’s a vampire, dimwit. He’s just acting kind for a dead girl. _

Yet Mark still curled an arm around Enis, and he looked up at the stars.

“Hey, Enis. I think I found the Big Dipper. It’s right there.” He pointed at Enis. “Might be the big dipsh*t, though.”

“H-Hey!”


End file.
